


Amid Shadows and Stars

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Marriage, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Inspired by Novel, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Nephilim, Post-War, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Inspired by Amid Stars and Darkness.... totally recommend the trilogy :)Simon Lewis rocking out at Pandemonium is a given! Getting kidnapped not so much. Being mistaken for an alien prince of the Shadow World...wasn't even in the realm of possibility. Now, it's up to Simon to keep the peace between two warring planets and protect his own. Can he pass for Dynast Verlac without falling in love with Dynast Herondale?There might be a sequel in the works...just depends if the Muse loves me that much.





	Amid Shadows and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You know the drill, don't own anything of the show, books, and movie just play in the universe. Of course, I always proof read but if you see anything major send me a comment. 
> 
> Side note (the sibling who read over my shoulder as I wrote advised) I mostly talk about Simon as Simon but there are moments when he and Jace are together and I mention him as Sebastian; that's because am trying to give you the outlook through Jace's eyes without breaking the rhythm of the story telling. I don't think you'll have a problem with it, but just a heads up. 
> 
> As for the songs; don't own anything of that either. In fact, Google and Youtube tell me:  
> A Millions Dreams is from The Greatest Showman  
> Better When I'm Dancin' by Meghan Trainor  
> Crush by David Archuleta

Chapter One

Simon couldn’t stop smiling. This gig had been amazing; he couldn’t possibly thank Magnus enough for the opportunity. “You seem pretty happy,” Maureen says packing up her bass. Simon looks at her, “It was an awesome night. Did you see everyone dancing?” Maureen nods, “You rocked it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that vocal…it was perfect.” Simon blushes rubbing the back of his neck, “Thanks, you know what; let me go get the van. I’ll park it in the back alley. Magnus said he’d treat us to some drinks.” Maureen nods waving him away. Simon takes in the dance floor, it isn’t as packed with people as it had been; most of everyone had gone home because of the late hour.

He waves at Magnus who is mixing drinks and flashing smiles at the gathering groupies. Magnus Bane had opened Pandemonium a little over seven months ago and it had become popular and stayed as such because of Magnus who was a mystery wrapped in a handsome form. Men and woman flocked to him and he never turned them away if he was interested. Many came for the music and drink but all stayed for a chance at Magnus. Rebecca who was Simon’s elder sister and Magnus’ oldest friend, always looked out for him. Simon had caught them discussing Magnus’ love life on more than one occasion. She often wished Magus would find his match because he was someone she loved as much as she did Simon.

Simon walked through the crowd towards the alley exit. He knocked into a man about his age. “Sorry, am so sorry,” Simon said helping the man right himself. The man looked at him and smiled, “No problem. I should watch where I’m going.” Simon blinked at the man, he was a Nephilim alien, from the violet coloring of his pupil he was from the planet Alicante while the Nephilim from its sister planet Idris had golden coloring.

The man combed back his white hair, “Sorry again,” before walking away. Simon shook his head, it had been six years since the Shadow World aliens had made themselves known and yet Simon was still amazed by them. They had a very human physically except they had more enhancements: like strength, speed, and intelligence. Simon also thought that they were very beautiful. He shook his head again and moved towards the exit. He felt a bit tired all of a sudden.

When he opened the door to the alley, a fresh breeze hit his face and he felt better. He sighed letting the door close behind him. The alley was dark, the one light above the door was the only thing that allowed Simon to see. He’s phone buzzed in his grey jacket. He pulled it out and found a message from Rebecca ‘Heard the band did great. Sorry, I wasn’t there.’ Simon smiles tapping on the message and it opens ‘It was awesome. Sad you missed it. But hopefully Magnus asks us over again. I know you’ll be there next time, Becks.’

He’s about to hit send when a hand lands across his mouth, his phone trembles towards the ground making a loud cracking noise. The last Simon sees of it is a cracked screen and a picture of Becks and him.

Chapter Two

Simon isn’t ashamed to admit that he screams like a victim of a slasher film. As he is dragged towards end of the alley, he struggles fighting the tight grip. “Stop fighting me, Dynast,” a firm female voice said into his ear, “We need to go now.” Simon remembered his self-defense, he brought his right elbow into her ribs, twisting her hand from his mouth when her grip loosened. He turned to find a beautiful Nephilim. She was dressed in a sleeveless short black leather dress, her long black hair was braided laying on her left side of her chest. She had tattoos on her arms.

“We don’t have time for this Sebastian,” she says taking in their dark surroundings. Simon stares at her in shock, “You mean, you don’t have to time to kidnap me.” She looks puzzled, “Kidnapping you? How am I kidnapping you? You were supposed to be at the rendezvous point a week ago.” Simon’s mouth falls open, “I think you have me confused with someone else. I wasn’t meeting anyone a week ago.” She glares at him, “Sebastian, we don’t have time for this. The Circle is hunting for you. I believe I’ve been ahead of them by minutes. We need to go now.”

Simon opens his mouth to speak, only to have a spearing heat knock him into the brick wall. “Damn,” the woman says pulling him further behind the dumpster. “Oh my God,” Simon shouts, “I’ve been shot. I’ve been shot.” The woman puts pressure on the bleeding wound, "Maia, could use some fire cover. Dynast has been hit,” she says. Simon looks at her, “Who are you talking to,” he asks as she gets him to his feet.

He hears shots being fired coming from overhead, she moves them towards a harness which she straps him in. “Hold on,” Simon says realizing that she may be saving him, but she has also gotten him to go with her. Then they are in the air moving fast towards a ship. She pulls him away from the hatch they sprung through. “I’ve got you covered,” she says with a small gun in hand as she fires. He wonders where she had it hidden since her clothing is so tight.

She moves aside from the hatch as another woman springs through. “Punch it, Raphael,” she shouts as both woman pull the hatch closed. Simon sags against the hull as the ship moves watching as both Nephilim stare at him. The second woman sneers, “You could have saved us all this trouble.” Simon blinks, his world is starting to fade black. He realizes, he has been successfully kidnapped and his hand is soaked in his own blood. He faints.

Chapter Three

Simon groans, his shoulder hurts probably from sleeping on Jordan’s rock-hard bed. It was also cold. He frowns, he didn’t go to Jordan’s last night; they had decided to take a break from each other. He remembers finishing their gig and… Simon sits up on the small thin bed, he had been kidnapped by two Nephilim. He makes sure that his clothes are properly on him, for a nerd panicked second he thinks they might have probed him.

Then he shakes his head, that would be so dumb to do because they are human like themselves; probing would get them nothing. His shoulder decides to twinge in pain. He rolls it and it feels better. He takes in his surroundings: it’s a medium bunk room, a mirror and sink across from him, and inside a closet like room holds a toilet and shower stall.

The door slides open and in walks in the first Nephilim woman; his kidnapper. She leans against the closed door staring at him, “Still not talking to me,” she says moving towards him. Simon moves quickly towards the mirror and sink in the space available. “You haven’t said anything,” Simon snaps watching as she stretches her legs. She looks up at him as if waiting to hear him say something more. “I don’t know what game you’re playing but it won’t work,” she says at his silence.

“I’m not playing any games. You kidnapped me,” he says pushing back into the sink. Her face turns hard, “Sebastian,” she snaps at him. “My name is Simon. Simon Lewis,” he says patting his chest. He catches sight of a black mark on his radius. “You tattooed me,” Simon shouts rubbing at the mark. She frowns, “It’s an Iratze for your shoulder.” Simon moves his arm and the hurt, he felt when he woke up is truly gone. He touches his shoulder craning his neck, so he can look at it in the mirror.

His shirt is torn and bloody but the skin beneath it is smooth. “It healed. That’s amazing. Becks would kill for your health tech,” Simon says. He looks up into the mirror before turning around. He doesn’t see his face looking back at him but the face of the male Nephilim, he had crashed into at Pandemonium. He loses all the air in his lungs, shock seizing his spine. “What did you do to my face,” he asks turning fully around to look in the mirror.

He is touching his face as is the Nephilim in the mirror. He has white hair is medium length on his head in a tussled mess. His pupils are violet with green irises sitting in a handsome face: with its straight nose, pouty lips, and thin high cheekbones. His frame is at his five foot and six inches, thin but muscled. His next breath is hard to take, “What did you do to me,” he gasps. He falls to his knees, in a full-on panic attack.

“Whoa, Sebastian calm down,” the woman says rubbing his back. “Simon,” he forces out and she nods, “Right. Simon, calm down.” He feels better at the use of his name. It meant she was starting to believe him. He calms down counting from 20. “Maia is coming. She’s going to run some tests on you,” she says helping him stand up and sit on the bed. “Does this mean you believe me,” Simon asks. “If I believe you. We’re in more trouble then my Dynast missing his pick up originally presented,” she says. Her stance is firm, and Simon sees that she is busy thinking or talking to someone.

“What’s your name,” he asks watching as she leans on the wall across from him. She looks at him, suspicious, “Isabelle Lightwood, Izzy to friends and family.” Simon nods, “So Izzy, you’re Sebastian’s bodyguard.” She shifts her position, “I am a Shadowhunter, a high ranked one.” Simon frowns, he had taken a class at Columbia about the Shadow World, something Earth’s scientist had nicknamed them. “That’s from your military,” Simon says looking at her for verification, she nods.

The door slides open to admit the Nephilim woman who had backed up Izzy in the alley. “This is Maia Roberts, a Shadowhunter as well. She is my Parabatai,” Izzy says looking at Simon with a raised eyebrow. Simon blinks dumbly, the words should make sense, but they go over his head. Maia has caramel skin, violet pupils with amber irises, her medium length hair is bunched into tight curls in an afro hairstyle. She has on green cargo pants and a tight black leather shirt. Simon wonders if it was all armor of sorts. She held out her arm where a bracelet rested on her wrist.

Simon flinches, “Isn’t that your gun,” but stays still when it amits a light and scans him. Izzy shifts to sit beside him, “We have three essential devices on Alicante that everyone has. A comms device implanted in the neck, the bracelet which works with the comms device but is also a weapon, and a stele.” She holds up a stylus looking pen, but a crystal sits on top. “The crystal is Adamas. We’re learned that it has healing properties. Works instantly with our physiology. It doesn’t really work on Mundanes but since the device that Sebastian used on you changes yours, it worked well enough,” Izzy says touching his shoulder.

“He’s telling the truth. He isn’t Sebastian. We’ll need to work on how to reverse the tech, we didn’t even finish making it,” Maia says, “the fact that Sebastian finished it and got it working surprises me.” Izzy huffs, “He’s a lot smarter then most of us give him credit for. We’ll need to inform the Emirs. But I want you and Raphael to go back to Earth and look for him.” Maia frowns stepping forward, “I’m not leaving you.” Izzy shakes her head, “Look, if we can keep this under wraps, there isn’t anyone I trust more then you two.”

“I can go with them,” Simon says looking hopeful. Izzy looks at him and she shakes her head, “I’m going to need your help, Simon Lewis. But you have my promise that I will see you back home safe and sound.”

Chapter Four

Simon pulls on the clothes that Izzy got for him, the shirt is a tight fit against his chest a royal blue, but his pants are black cargo. “It’s how Sebastian dresses,” Izzy said when dropping off the clothes, “I’ll insert the comms device and outfit you for a bracelet, the stele we’ll have to replicate it as best we can. But hopefully no one will notice the change, steles tend to fit personalities.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t feel anything from the comms device. He holds onto the letter that he wrote for Rebecca. She would be out of her mind with worry about him because Izzy said that he had been gone for almost four days. Maia promised to deliver it to Rebecca the moment they touched ground. Simon told her that she might help them in their search for Sebastian because she wouldn’t let it slip. Her fiancé Alaric would be enlisted as well since he was a Brooklyn police detective. Izzy said she would trust Maia’s judgement on letting Becks help or not.

He looked into the mirror and flinched; Simon sighed he’d have to train himself out of that. Simon tried to fix his hair, but it stayed in a tussled mess; Sebastian’s signature hairstyle. ‘Simon, we have a problem,’ Izzy’s voice says from the comm link into his head. A shiver travels down his spine, he replies, ‘Ok, I’m heading to the lobby area.’ He walks down the ships metal halls. Maia is waiting for him at the doorway. “I have a letter. It will help with my sister. Also say this phrase, “A Lewis has heart.” It will let her know am doing this of my own free will,” he says handing over the letter.

Maia safely tucks it into her pocket, “I will.” He marches pass her into the lobby where there is a sitting area. “Take a seat, don’t stand up when anyone comes in,” Maia says standing a bit behind his chair. He leans back and tries to mimic Magnus’ attitude, his confidence. “His name is Jonathan Herondale. Everyone calls him Jace,” she adds quickly as the door opens again. This time Izzy is in front followed closely by a handful of Nephilim men from Idris.

The leader must be Jace, he is handsome. Blond hair styled with a high fade and loose hair for a pompadour, thick brows, slim nose, and puffy lips. His pupils are golden with blue amber irises. He is a tall as Simon, but he is muscled, he is wearing black t-shirt and cargo pants, they have a simmer to them; body armor. Simon takes a sharp breath, he needs to wait until Jace speaks otherwise the comm device won’t work; plus, he needs a moment. “The Dynast Jonathan Herondale could not wait another moment,” Izzy says coming to stand beside him.

“I’ve waited long enough, haven’t I, Sebastian,” Jonathan says. Simon looks up at him, “I apologize for my delay. I was unforgivably detained.” He narrows his eyes, “Unforgivably? What detained you, if you don’t mind my asking?” Simon relaxed back into his seat tilting his head to look at Jonathan easily, “Someone recognized me at a club. I was hounded for autographs. A Dynast is very popular. Did you have any such troubles while on Earth?” Jonathan takes a step forward, “Rumor has it your delay was due to the Circle.”

Simon raises one of his brows, “Rumors. You are getting your information from rumors. Next you’ll tell me that I was delayed because I was shirking my duties to uphold the vow of peace our parents set forth.” The muscle in his jawline twitched, “Lightwood, why don’t you give us a moment of privacy?” Simon frowns, “Your men will accompany her, of course.” His heart was tripping over itself as he tried to keep his panic under wraps. Jonathan nods and everyone moves towards the doors, Maia and Izzy exiting out of them last. The door takes several seconds to shut probably because they stayed too close to the door sensor.

They stare at each other before Jonathan sits down, “We talked about your silences last time we met, Sebastian.” Simon raises a brow and tilts his head, “Did we? I don’t recall.” Jonathan glares at him, “Don’t you,” he says in a hard tone. Simon allows his mouth to twitch and glance down at his hands. Jonathan huffs a laugh, “So, you do remember.” Simon shrugs, “I doubt conversations with you are easily forgotten Jonathan.”

He smirks, “I know what you’re doing. We are promised, Sebastian. How do you think it would look that my betrothed would rather stay on a primitive planet than return home to me?” Simon leans forward, “Primitive they may be but as I said I was delayed because of our recognition. They seem excited at the impending marriage. So, let’s not play games,” Simon narrows his eyes, “Neither of us wanted this. We won’t disgrace our parents by suggesting anything less then a happy couple for both our planet’s sakes.” Simon winces internally, he may have channeled Becks or Maureen at the end there; he had to keep his cool.

Jonathan stood up, “You were honest about one thing, I don’t want to marry you any more than you want to. You are an infant, Sebastian, you always have been. I see Earth and those Mundanes probably did you some good. But I doubt they’ve done enough to erase all your shortcomings.” Simon could see Jonathan easily as the predator that he was. He was trying to make Sebastian weaker than him; it’s probably why Sebastian ran. There would be no equality of power; Simon wasn’t having that. He stands up leveling their heights, “If I wasn’t clear before, so long as our parents are alive, I will follow through with their orders. I will bind my life to yours, but I won’t enjoy it. You’ll see I’m no longer the infant you claim I am.”

Simon’s heart throbbed in his head, “Also, in light of our new happy couple display. I’ll allow you to call me Baz. Is that understood Jace?” They stared at each other for a full minute when Izzy walks through the door. “We’ve landed, and the Emirs would like to see you, Dynast Verlac,” she said followed closely by a male Nephilim who has violet pupils, but Simon is sure isn’t one of his people. He stands corrected when he moves to stand behind Jace. “Until our next meeting…Baz,” Jace says brushing against his shoulder as he walks pass, “Lightwood,” he says to Izzy who glares. “Izzy,” the man says while her face softens, “Alec.” Jace and Alec leave having the door slide shut behind them.

Simon sags into his seat his knees weak, “He is going to kill me. I almost feel sorry for Sebastian.” Izzy walks over and sits beside him, “I think you did great. You might have fooled him…Baz?” Simon laughs, “My almost middle name was Sebastian. After my grandfather. When I was six, I went through a phrase and had everyone in my family call me Baz for three months before Rebecca got fed up with it. Older siblings can always kick your ass.” Izzy smiles weakly, “But they always have your back.” Simon frowns, “Yeah, they do.” Izzy sighs rubbing her forehead, “Alec is my older brother.” Simon nods slowly, “But doesn’t he work for Jace?” Izzy looks at him defensively, “He does. He is loyal and the fact that Jace saved him in the war is what made him loyal to Idris.”

Simon raises his hands, “Okay. I can understand. He stills loves you. Am sure his trading sides wasn’t easy.” Izzy relaxes a bit, “Sorry, a lot of people have given my family grief about Alec’s change in loyalties. I think he feels free from family obligations.” Simon rubs a circle on her back actually meeting skin, “Izzy, I won’t ever judge you or your family. I’m an outsider looking in. I have no right to judge. You’re my friend, I’ll have your back.” Izzy laughs, “I’ve been Sebastian’s Shadowhunter for more then six years and we’ve never connected as I have with you.” Simon shrugs, “I’m just being me.” She laughs again, “Okay, let’s go met the Emirs.”

Chapter Five

They are docked in the flight chambers, Izzy and him disembark while Maia waits on the ramp for Raphael. He is a tall skinny Nephilim who looks like a Latin except for the violet pupils and brown irises. He has short hair and a flight overall that look similar to those of the Air Force. He holds Izzy to him and she hugs him tightly, “Stay safe, my love,” he whispers kissing her lips gently. She smiles, “Come back, my heart. Maia will take care of you. And I know you will take care of her.” Raphael nods slowly releasing Izzy and Maia steps up, they touch foreheads, “Stay safe,” they say together. Then Maia and Raphael climb aboard the ship and depart from the hanger.

Simon exhales, he feels better knowing that Rebecca will know what happened to him. She would help him in any way she could, Sebastian Verlac better watch himself. Izzy moves further into the hanger, “We call this place the Institute. Many people live here, but the Emirs and Dynast live in the West quarters. Dynast’s parents are Emir Lucian ‘Luke’ Greymark and Emir Jocelyn Fairchild.” Simon frowns, “Why do they all have different names.” Izzy smirks, “Its tradition when the young go through Shadowhunter exams. They go on a vision quest with the Silent Brothers. They pick their names and keep them all their lives.”

Simon questions her, “You and Alec,” and Izzy’s smile weakens a bit, “It happens with some family members, they tend to find their naming quest similar.” Simon looks at a statue standing in the middle of a lobby area that has five different directions. “Everyone goes through Shadowhunter training,” he asks as they take the third left. Izzy nods, “Yes, has been our tradition since Raziel’s blessing.” Simon feels a headache coming on, “Ok,” he says taking a deep breath. Jordan would probably tell him to just chill and enjoy the adventure. They walk for a while and take two different elevators before Izzy looks back at him, “They have been informed of the situation. You can be honest with them.”

The doors are in an open position under the doorway arch. They step into a conference room. He looks at both Emirs who are talking in fierce whispers. “Emir Graymark and Emir Fairchild, this is Simon Lewis,” Izzy introduces them after firmly closing the doors. Emir Jocelyn moves quickly embracing Simon, “I apologize but it has been two years since I’ve seen any visage of my son. If you are a true reflection of him, he has grown over the past two years and this hair! Shock white like his grandmother, an inherited trait.” Simon smiles at her, Jocelyn is a tall red haired, pale skin beauty, with violet pupils and green irises.

He misses mom hugs, Rebecca whom he loves dearly couldn’t replicate them. “It is fine, Emir Fairchild. I can understand,” Simon says as she releases him from her embrace. Before he can really process her hug, Luke embraces him as well. Simon blinks back tears, he misses dad hugs too. “I apologize as well,” Luke says against his head. Luke is tall with dark skin, short black hair, with violet pupils and blue irises. Luke releases Simon and wraps one arm around Jocelyn who leans into him. Simon takes a few small steps back, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for being here,” he says, and he hates Sebastian once again. It seems like he has very cool loving parents. Simon misses that dearly, he touches the thick silver band on his middle left finger. Jocelyn shakes her head, “Please forgive us for the position we’ve put you in.” Simon smiles weakly, “I guess I can understand why everyone did what they did. You needed to protect your people. As the next ruler, you’d hope Sebastian would understand that need too. Yet he want love, freedom, or something that is solely his.”

Luke nods slowly, “Yes, you are probably, right. But running from the problem isn’t a solution.” Simon smiles twirling his ring, “My mom used to say that. My dad would agree with her, “It’s a universal truth, Simon. You can never run from those.” Simon says all this in a mimicking tone of his father. Sometimes, when they were happy and missing their parents; Rebecca and him would tell each other stories. They would try to sound like their parents and for a moment the ache of missing them lessens.

It had gotten quiet and Simon blushed looking up at Jocelyn and Luke who had soft expressions on their faces. “It is just yourself on Earth,” Luke asks taking a step towards Simon. Simon shakes his head, “No, my elder sister Rebecca helped raised me after my parents died.” Jocelyn looks like she might cry. “I will help you by pretending to be Sebastian. But you must start your support by spreading talk of how changed or grown since I’ve been on Earth. It should help to cover any mistakes I might have during my stay. Izzy will no doubt train me in anything I need to know.”

Simon shifts away from the Emirs giving himself more space between them, “I’ve already started one on the ride over with Dynast Herondale. If you’d please call me Baz. I can easily relate to the name and I will answer to it.” Luke nods holding onto Jocelyn, “We thank you for your help in this. From now on the only people to be trusted in this matter will be us, Izzy, Maia and Raphael. I have no doubt in their loyalties towards us and Alicante.” Simon nods fighting a yawn, “I understand.” Jocelyn moves close to him raffling his hair, “We’ve kept you to long from your rest. Izzy, please take Simon sighs, “Thank you, Emirs,” bowing awkwardly. “Sleep well,” Luke says taking Jocelyn’s arm and they leave before him.

“I didn’t even think to ask if you were hungry. You were out for three days,” Izzy says leading them down some corridors. “I’ll have the kitchen whip you up a burger and fries. Then you can rest, we have work to get done tomorrow,” she says stopping at a door. He walks into a big room, there’s a sitting area, a bed, and desk. Off to the left there is a restroom with a tub and shower stall, the cabinets and counter tops some sort of marble. To the right is a walk-in closet with clothes, drawers filled with intimates and accessories, and even make up.

“This place is awesome,” Simon says before noticing most of the clothing is revealing. “Um, we might have to go get some new clothes,” Simon says lifting a pair of underwear that is pure mesh, “How does this even fit comfortably?” Izzy laughs, “Sebastian is very comfortable in his skin. One of the things that I like about him.” Simon blushes, “I’m comfortable in my skin but let’s face it,” he drops off speaking as a knock comes at the door. Izzy moves to open it and finds Jace standing in the doorway.

Jace looks at them, “Inviting me in would work wonders,” he says meeting Simon’s eyes. Simon’s heart kicks in his chest, “Come in, Dynast Herondale. I’m surprised at this visit. I was expecting,” Simon stops speaking as a person pushing a tray comes in after Alec who moves swiftly to stay at Jace’s side. Jace drops into a seat and the servant places all the food on the table before him, they move the tray to the side, bowing to both Jace and Simon before leaving the room.

“I guess, we’re having a meal together,” Simon says dropping into a seat across from Jace, he pulls the lid off the plates and finds something that looks like bologna, crisp lettuce, and some kind of pudding. Simon covers the plate, “Looks like this is yours,” watches as Izzy easily switches their plates. He pulls off the lid and finds his burger and fries. His stomach growls. Jace pulls the lid of his plate and set to start eating with fork and knife. Simon blinks at him then sighs picking up the burger in his hands and taking a huge bite.

“Oh my god,” Simon moans. Jace looks up at him sharply. Simon shrugs, “This is so good.” Jace crinkles his nose, “Mundane food with all its grease, fat and salt.” Simon shallows the bit in his mouth, “Did you even eat the right things while you on Earth?” He looks at Izzy as she moves to get another plate. Simon takes the knife from Jace’s hand before cutting his burger into two even pieces. He places the piece without a bite onto the plate Izzy sets beside him. He slides some fries onto it too before placing the knife on the plate and sliding it all to Jace.

Jace blinks at the plate then looks up at Simon who has taken several fries and stuffed them into his mouth. “Eat,” Simon says waving greasy salty fingers at Jace who picks up the burger and takes a bite. He hums in pleasure chewing slowly before shallowing, “This is good. What is it called?” Simon is taking another bite from his burger, “Hamburger,” he says around his mouthful. Jace nods and they eat in relative silence.

Izzy and Alec stare at each other. “How long will your stay be,” Simon asks Jace. Jace stops eating and looks at him, “Why?” Simon shrugs, “I wanted to go shopping, my taste has outgrown my clothing. It would be a good first step.” Jace puts down his burger, “A good first step?” Simon nods chewing on some fries, “To the happy couple display. We’ve known each other from a distance. Now, we should get to know each other as adults.” Jace frowns, “I was actually here to inform you of the Tandem I set for tomorrow. And how you’ll be spending most of it with me.”

Simon narrows his eyes, “Sure, we’ll go shopping the next day. Am sure, the Nephilim of Alicante will enjoy seeing their future leaders strolling the streets together.” Jace smirk, “If you think so, you are still an infant.” Simon relaxes back into his seat smiling, “It’s been something close to nice eating with you, but I’m tried from my travels. I’ll see you tomorrow Jace.” Jace huffs a laugh leaning back into his seat as well, “Its been less then a bother I’d thought it would be.” Jace stands and Simon stays seated which displeases Jace, “Sweet Dreams,” Simon says sweetly.

Jace marches out of Simon’s room followed closely by a silent Alec. Once the door, slides shut Izzy and Simon slump in relief. “I think I might throw up my heart,” Simon says as he feels it racing in panic. Izzy drops into a seat, “I think your doing pretty good. You have some of Sebastian’s snobbiest and self-importance essence. The fact that you actually talk to Jace is probably the only difference. Sebastian always loved Jace because of the danger element. A few years ago, they spoke for the first time, it did not go well. I think that’s when it started; Sebastian’s fear of their marriage.”

Simon sighs rubbing his face, he was so tired, “Mind if I get some sleep. Tomorrow and the next days are going to keep us on our toes.” Izzy nods, “I’ll clear away all this. I’ll have someone posted at your door. See you in the morning.” She leaves while he is changing into a sleeping gown that Sebastian owns, it shows everything even the detail on Simon’s Captain America boxers. He definitely needed new clothes. Simon climbs into the softest bed made. He’s asleep before his head hits the pillow.

Chapter Six

The day did not start off good. Yep, not good at all. Simon was glad to be out of the Institute. Izzy had recused him from breakfast which had been hell thanks to Jace joining in mid strategy planning. It also didn’t help that he felt naked. He tried so hard not to raise his hands over his nipples which were visible in this crop top? He wasn’t even sure it was outer clothing; his belly button was revealed, and the balloon pants hung low on his hips. Jace had stared at him for a long minute before pulling his eyes back up to Simon’s. He burned from the heat in his belly just from that look. Jace might not like Sebastian but he certainly wouldn’t mind fucking him.

Izzy tsked, “Please stop chanting “I’m not naked.” You’re giving me a headache.” Simon glares at her, “Yeah, we all don’t have your confidence.” She was wearing the tightest black leather pants, her “shirt” covered her breasts in a sling back style showing off all her runes and flat belly, her hair was pulled up and braided tight. She stopped glancing over her bare shoulder at him, “Live a little.” Simon takes a breath and steps out onto the green hills surrounding the Tandem course.

Izzy had explained the game and it all sounded like Polo, Quidditch, and Egg Toss all thrown together. What had interested him the most was the animals they rode on field. Since Izzy had gotten him out of the Institute, she thought he would be interested in checking out the animals that they rode during the games. The stables were enormous, and people came and went, all staring at Izzy and Simon.

Izzy has them stop at a stall which holds the weirdest looking animal ever. It’s a bird reptile. It looks at him through one big blue eye on the side of his raptor like skull before turning its head to look at him through its other eye. “Whoa,” Simon breathes, “This is magnificent.” He gets closer by one step and the animal coos; taking a step as well. “It’s called an Ung, each player rides them,” Izzy says leaning against the stall and touching the nose of the Ung gently.

Simon steps up beside her gently touching the Ung too. He feels the coolness of its scales. “We had something like this on Earth, centuries ago,” Simon says, and Izzy looks at him, “Yeah?” Simon nods smiling, “Are they intelligent? Ours were, at least what scientist could guess from what we had and how they lived.” Izzy clears her throat as the Ung chirps. They turn around to find a Nephilim in a violet uniform. “Greeting Dynast. Shadowhunter,” he said bowing his head before looking back up at them.

“Oh, hello,” Simon says letting his hands fall to his side even when he wants to cover his nipples because the Nephilim before him is staring. Izzy notices his nerves, “Play well,” she says moving them deeper into the stables. “Good luck,” Simon says before walking after her. He feels heat flush towards his face. “Thanks,” he says to Izzy’s back and she nods. He follows when a rush of people head in one direction. Izzy comes to stand beside him, stopping someone, “What’s going on?”

He is trying to get free and move towards were there is loud screaming. “Tell me,” she demands, face hard. He looks at her and pales, “A daemon has hurt a tamer. They need all hands.” Izzy lets him go and he hurries off. “What’s a daemon,” Simon asks as more yelling comes from a corral at the back of the stables. Izzy glances at him before moving towards the corral, “They are shape shifters.” Simon follows and is shocked to find some sort of bear with horns along its back and the size of an elephant. Its roars from its massive maws.

“Whoa,” he breathes, watches as it limps from tamers who carry electrical wands. “Its scared,” Simon says watching as its black eyes sway from left to right swapping at the tamers. “Stop,” Simon says but Izzy is the only one close enough to hear. She moves grabbing the closest person, “Tell them to stop,” she commands. The girl looks confused but everyone around as they all move as one towards the beast.

Simon swallows and runs pass the closing ranks. “Sebastian,” Izzy yells trying to get through the ranks only to have them stand as one against her. She pulls her gun and holds it against the nearest person’s head, “Move.” But they hold their position; a tight ring around both beast and Dynast.

Simon looks up at the beast bear who looks at him and roars. Simon inhales the foul air it screams at him and panic sets in. What was he thinking? Then he hears his dad’s voice, “Any creature is easy to understand, Simon. They show you exactly what they need. He’s scared, find a way to calm him down.” Its like a punch to his chest. Jack Lewis had been a vet with his own clinic. Simon remembers spending his weekends helping his dad out when he had patients. It was his parent’s way of easing the pain of not giving him a pet. It’s also where Becks had learned she loved helping anyone in need. She decided to be a nurse but for people rather then pets.

Simon cleared his throat and opened his mouth; a low pitch came out. The bear roars again. “Sorry,” Simon says clearing his throat again. The bear bares his teeth, sharp fangs that could cut him in half. Simon takes a deep breath and sings:

 _I close my eyes and I can see_  
_The world that's waiting up for me_  
_That I call my own_

Everyone blinks in shock. Izzy inhales a sharp breath. But Simon focuses on the beast singing softly.

  
_Through the dark, through the door_  
_Through where no one's been before_  
_But it feels like home_

The beast groans putting away it’s sharp fangs. It looks at Simon and makes a huffing noise.

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_  
_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_  
_I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy_  
_We can live in a world that we design_

Simon smiles at it, moving slowly closer. And the beast lays down where it stands, staring at Simon.

 _'Cause every night I lie in bed_  
_The brightest colors fill my head_  
_A million dreams are keeping me awake_  
_I think of what the world could be_

He is but as few feet away and the bear growls. Simon stops where he is, he sings gently.

 _There's a house we can build_  
_Every room inside is filled_  
_With things from far away_  
_The special things I compile_  
_Each one there to make you smile_  
_On a rainy day_

He raises his hand, as he did with the Ung. Slowly, as the bear watches it come closer to him. Simon’s fingertips graze the black fur, the bear jerks its nose against Simon’s hand. Simon’s heart stops but he still sings.

 _However big, however small_  
_Let me be part of it all_  
_Share your dreams with me_  
_You may be right, you may be wrong_

The bear lets Simon’s hand rest on its muzzle and move a step closer. The bear groans as Simon cups its cheek.

 _But say that you'll bring me along_  
_To the world you see_  
_To the world I close my eyes to see_  
_I close my eyes to see_

It’s suddenly, shrinking; becoming smaller. Simon keeps his hand in contact with it. Before he is staring at an orange tabby that yowls at him, licking its paw. Simon kneels picking up the feline, cradling it to his chest.

 _A vision of the one I see_  
_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

He ends his singing, petting the top of the cat’s head. He looks up to find every tamer, Izzy, Alec and Jace staring at him. “He’s hurt,” Simon says walking over to the group. Izzy shakes her head, “A tamer can look after him,” she jerks her head to the person closet to her. The girl she had grabbed moves forward reaching for the cat and he hisses at her. “Dynast, I believe he has bonded with you,” she says lowering her eyes.

“Oh,” Simon says looking at Izzy who shrugs, “I can go with you to fix Church up.” The girl looks at him, “Church, Dynast?” Simon stretches behind his ear, “Yep, that’s what he says.” The girl gasps looking at another tamer. “I’ll help you Dynast. We should have a book on Daemons that you should read when you have a chance,” the male tamer says. Simon grins, “Okay. Hello, Alec. Jace,” he follows the tamer. Izzy turns on her heels and follows after.

Jace’s glaze follows behind Sebastian. He watches as he talks with the tamer. How the daemon lazes in Sebastian’s arms. How Sebastian’s eyes crinkle in his laughter. And how Sebastian looks different all of a sudden. His heart is kicking against his chest and he doesn’t understand what it’s trying to say. Alec clears his throat, drawing Jace’s attention to him. “We should go. The game is about to start,” Alec says looking back at Sebastian and Izzy.

Jace clears his throat and moves toward Sebastian. “Baz,” he says, and Sebastian looks up at him; Jace’s heart kicks his chest hard. “The game,” he says breathlessly. Sebastian smiles at him, “Yes, we should go. I haven’t seen a game in a long time.” The cat turns into a bird, a vibrant blood orange Rupicola Rupicola. Simon wonders if it has access to his memories, so far it looks like animals he had seen. Hopefully, that wouldn’t give him up.

Jace looks at the bird perched on Sebastian’s shoulder. He didn’t believe there had been a daemon bonding in centuries; especially with a wild one. Sebastian giggles when the daemon; Church, rubs its plumage against his cheek. Jace’s heart gives a hard kick, his father…no…Valentine would not approve. “Love makes you weak,” Valentine sneers in his memories; in his nightmares.

“Come on, Jace,” Simon smiles pulling Jace along with him as Izzy and Alec trail behind them, “The games a foot.” Church chirps happily and Simon thinks he can probably read his mind. At least his Earth puns wouldn’t be a fail on Shadow World. Jace blinks at him, “Sure. Let’s play happy couple.”

Chapter Seven

Maia and Raphael stop in front of a brownstone in Brooklyn. “This is the address,” Maia says looking around at the semi-deserted sidewalks. Its midday, people are out and about especially in the park across the street. Raphael shrugs, “Give it a knock. I want to get back to Izzy as soon as possible,” he stands watch as Maia comes up the stairs. She knocks on the door before ringing the bell.

The door opens to a sleep male with longish brown hair. His dark eyes squint against the daylight, “Yeah,” he says. Maia frowns stepping back, “I’m looking for a Rebecca Lewis,” she says, he straights up, “Why are you looking for Becks?” The door opens more showing the inside of a nicely home. “Is she here? I promised Simon Lewis to speak with her directly,” Maia says. This causes the guy to gape at her, “Simon. You know where Simon is? Oh my god,” he rushes into the house then comes back, “Come in. Come in.”

Maia glances back at Raphael who shrugs but they go into the house. The man is looking under pillows, “Just give me a second. I want to call Becks. Phone. Phone. Jordan Kyle, where is your damn phone.” He puts back his hair and groans then lays down on the sofa, “I was going to take a nap. Maureen texted me. I replied and then fell asleep.” He raises his hands above his head, hooks one of his strong looking calf over the sofa and drops his other leg. Maia smirks as he gets up and digs under the cushion his head had been under.

He laughs when he finds his phone and shows it to them. Raphael shifts beside Maia, worry etching between his brows. Jordan types into his phone and brings it to his ear. Maia pulls her stele and draws a listening rune. Someone picks up, “Hey Jordon we’re in central park. One of the girls we’re looking for said she’d met with us,” a male voice says. “Magnus, listen. I have two Nephilim here. The girl one says Simon sent her. She wants to talk to Becks, now,” Jordan says looking up at Maia and wincing when he says girl one.

Magnus inhales, “Keep them there. Alaric can stay and interview the girl. Becks and I will be there as soon as. Thanks Jordan.” The phones hang up. Jordan looks at them, “Sorry. What are your names? I got excited hearing about Simon. I was very rude.” Maia smirks, “I’m Maia Roberts and this is Raphael Santiago. We’re Shadowhunters from Alicante.” Jordan blinks owlishly at them then blushes, “Okay, um anything to drink. It might take them a while to get here.” He bends down picking up the mess he made.

Raphael sits in a single comfy chair, “I’ll take a drink.” Jordan looks at Maia who shrugs, “Sure.” Raphael closes his eyes, “Wake me when the others get here.” Maia smiles; her Parabatai’s mate was so grouchy. But she had to hand it to him, he had flown right back out once Izzy had filled him in on the situation. His love for her was great; its why she could never hate him, Izzy practically sang when she matched with him. They had passed all the trails and now they could never be separated, not even in death.

Jordan comes back with two cups filled with water, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like any of the juices Beck’s has. And Alaric’s health smoothies are good but sometimes people don’t like those. Water seemed safest. Is he asleep?” Maia smiles, “Thank you. Yes, we’ve traveled a great distance as quickly as we could. Haven’t had a chance to rest much.” Jordan places a coaster on the livingroom table then the drinks. “Do you want to rest? It will give me time to clean up downstairs. Becks hasn’t been her usual self. Since Simon has been gone,” Jordan sigh rubbing the back of his neck.

Maia smiles, “By all means. I wouldn’t mind. If it wouldn’t be a bother.” Jordan smirks, “No bother. I’ll let Becks know. So, she won’t scare the crap out of you.” Maia laughs looking at Jordan from under her lashes watching Jordan blush before leaving the room. Raphael shifts and sighs, “I’m telling Izzy.” Maia tosses a pillow at him, but he catches it and puts it behind his head, “Thanks, I needed that.” Maia sneers at him before relaxing back into the cushions. She falls asleep.

-

Magnus grabs Becks’ shaking hand as they climb up the stairs to the brownstone. “Hey, take a breath. They’re inside resting. Jordan said he wouldn’t let them leave. You’ll be able to talk to them,” he says, and she nods her head bursting into tears. “Magnus,” she says onto holding him. He pats her back. He’d been Rebecca Lewis’ friend since middle school. The brave girl who beat up the eight grader that was bulling Magnus in sixth grade. He’d been there for her first kiss, date, and for the death of her parents.

He was by her side when she fought to keep Simon, how they put their lives back together without their parents. He had seen her sign up for nursing class, had been there after her first shift, and he’d witnessed her finding Alaric. She had been there to witness the same things in his life. But when Simon Lewis had disappeared, he had almost seen her break. Alaric and him had closed ranks: agreeing to do anything she wanted, putting up posters, taking time off from her job, and tracking down over 300 people who had been at the club that night.

This was the first glimmer of hope, that Simon was actually fine. “It’s okay, Becks. Jordan said Simon sent them,” Magnus said petting her messy hair. “I was so scared. I thought…oh god, Magnus. I thought the worse,” Becks cried into his shoulder. “I know. I was scared too,” Magnus whispered blinking back tears. This wasn’t about him. But in a way, he felt it was his fault. Simon had disappeared from his club. Once they had calmed down enough, they entered the brownstone to find Jordan sitting on the bench by the door looking at them.

“I saw you through the window, thought I’d wait,” he says before hugging Rebecca tightly. She hugs him back, “Thanks for keeping them here,” she says releasing him. Jordan smiles, “They didn’t try to escape plus they’re sleeping.” Becks, Magnus, and Jordan walk into the livingroom space and find that the Nephilim are in fact sleeping. Rebecca smiles, “They look how I feel. Tired.” Jordan shrugs, “Maia,” he points to her, “said they traveled as quickly as they could to get here. Isn’t it like a week to go from Earth to Alicante?” Magnus shrugs.

Rebecca walks over and gently shakes Maia who groans, “I’ll cut your hand off Raphael. You’re on shift for two more hours.” Rebecca moves her hand quickly away, “Um, it’s not Raphael. Its actually Rebecca Lewis.” Maia opens her eyes and looks up at a woman who looks tired and dirty. Her hair is dyed light brown, she has hazel eyes, and is pretty even about Maia’s height. “Oh, am sorry. I thought…,” Maia stands up, “I have a letter from Simon. I was sent to explain the situation.”

Rebecca feels tears streaming down her cheeks, “He’s okay? You’ve seen him.” Maia nods and Raphael clears his throat having woken up during their talk, “My mate Izzy is watching over him. She’ll protect him with her life.” Rebecca looks at Raphael, “Is he in danger?” Maia steps beside Raphael stopping him from speaking, “We should talk after you’ve read his letter. I’ll explain everything after. It has gotten a bit complicated. But the most important thing you need to know is that is he safe and helping us.”

Rebecca sags down on the sofa putting her hands to her face. She takes several deep breathes before looking back up at Maia and Raphael. Magnus sits beside her and Jordan sits on the armrest near her. Maia pulls a thick envelope from her jacket pocket, “He said to say, A Lewis has heart.” Rebecca rubs at her tears, taking the letter. She opens it with shaking hands.

Hey Becks,

You’re probably freaking the fuck out. Sorry for cursing but I’m freaking out too. I mean I have an awesome night at Magnus’ club and then I get kidnapped while people are shooting at me. I also got shot but that’s all healed up thanks to Izzy and Maia. I should start from the beginning, but Maia promised she would explain everything. Becks, everything she tells you is the truth.

I want you to know after we cleared up all the misunderstandings, I’ve decided to stay. I want to help these people. I actually keep thinking about what mom and dad would say or do. And I feel like this is the right choice. Izzy says she’ll get me back home and I trust her. Maia is going to need help. I hope you do help her just because you’re that good of a person. I know Alaric and Magnus will be in on in to, maybe Jordan and Maureen but Becks this needs to stay a secret. A SCERET of the HIGHEST order. It could put me and countless others in danger. I trust you…please trust me too.

After the gig, I went out to the alley…

Rebecca looks up at Maia who say taken a seat in a chair beside Raphael, “How can I help?” Maia smiles at her, “You know, he said you’d help me. We need to find Sebastian Verlac and bring him back to Alicante.” Rebecca nods before standing up, walks to the doors on the other side of the room and opens it. It looks like a cop’s investigation room. “This is all I have on the night Simon disappeared. I ran down everything, do you think it would help?” Raphael walks over to a white board, “It sure gives us a head start,” pointing at Sebastian dancing in the midst of some girls.

Chapter Eight

Izzy had finally broken down and taken him shopping. Jace had tagged along. They had wondered into stores, people would stop and stare, some shouted greetings, other would whisper about the pair. Simon tried not to let it bother him, at the last store, he had changed into the new clothes glad to be out of Sebastian’s clothing.

“I could use a treat,” Simon says looking from Izzy, Jace and Alec. They all stared at him, “Come on, you all have been following me around all day.” Izzy smiles, “We have a frost store down the street that is very popular.” Simon shrugs grinning at her, “Sure, maybe we can walk around some more.” Alec steps forward, “I don’t think that’s a wise decision. We are out here without enough back up. Being out in the open for too long could be dangerous.”

Simon tries so hard not to pout but he feels his lip forming a pout. Church squeaks from his breast pockets, a small gray mouse. Over the last few days the two were seen about the Institute everywhere together. They would often catch Simon speaking to whatever form Church decided to take. Church would only let Simon touch him. Izzy had accidentally touched him once and it had not gone well. Daemons became sensitive to their bonded. The book said that if the connection between Daemon and chosen grew to such strength then they could with stand separations and even others touching them.

Jace felt himself weaken at the sight of Sebastian pouting at them. “I wouldn’t mind a frozen treat on a day like this. Maybe being out for a bit longer,” he said watching Sebastian’s face smile. Church squeaks happily from his pocket. Alec glances at Izzy who shrugs and leads the way out. They walk to the frost store which is basically ice cream. Simon looks from each tub to the next, “What’s your favorite, Jace?” Jace points to a mint looking color, “We’ll take two of these. Izzy, Alec what do you want?” Izzy takes a pink looking color while Alec settles on a red one.

Simon takes a small bite and cherries burst in his mouth. He blinks then looks at Alec’s ice cream wondering what his would taste like. They walk around a bit leading to the square where a performance was taking place. It was a kid performance, they danced in coordinated sways, twirls, and pairs. Simon clapped as did most everyone. The song ended to major applause, the band announced a break. Simon looked at Izzy before moving towards the stage.

He spoke with the band and looked at each instrument. “I had no idea that Sebastian was interested in music,” Jace says eating another scoop of his frost treat. Izzy glances up from where she’s scanning the surroundings, “He picked it up on Earth. A pass time that he enjoys.” Alec frowns, “I don’t remember if he was ever musically inclined.” Izzy looks at him, “It’s been years, Big Brother. People change. Plus, he had quiet the experience on Earth. Some Mundane influence.”

Alec has a hurt look on his face before he nods, “People do change. But maybe not as much as others would believe.” Izzy shrugs, “I guess each person is different.” The kids are gathered around Sebastian, they giggle and look at the trio. The band seems to nod excitedly as Sebastian waves his hands. Jace’s forehead frowns, “What is he up to?” Izzy focuses her attention back on the stage and she sighs, “Nothing good, probably.” She walks over to Sebastian who smiles at her and includes in her the discussion. Izzy looks amused but nods and walks the perimeter back to them.

“So,” Alec questions looking at her. She smiles at him, “Just enjoy our evening out.” Alec looks at Jace who shrugs and looks back at Sebastian who is now on stage with the band. One of the members cleared the mic, “Hello, Our Dynast Sebastian Verlac would like to perform a Mundane song. Our children’s group will perform with him.” Jace lost his breath as Sebastian smiles out to the gathering crowd. “Hello, everyone. I just wanted to perform a song, something I haven’t done in a while. I’d like to thank the band and especially the children who’ve decided to perform once again,” he says.

The band strikes up a tune and Sebastian smiles meeting Jace’s eyes then he sings:

 _Don't think about it_  
_Just move your body_  
_Listen to the music_

The children who had been swaying, sang the next line with him and started twirling in circles with their partners.

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_  
_Just move those left feet_  
_Go ahead, get crazy_  
_Anyone can do it_  
_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

Sebastian hops down from the stage joining the children. They had chosen to work a routine that they had performed for happier numbers. Sebastian mimics their moves stepping between them.

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_  
_Feel the rhythm getting louder_  
_Show the room what you can do_

Sebastian smiles as he sings; his happiness is contagious. The crowd claps or sways as the song continues. Sebastian had made it to Jace.

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
_And we can do this together_  
_I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

The song ends, the crowd cheers, and the children laugh amongst themselves. Sebastian smiles at them and claps too. He turns to look at Jace when suddenly his smile falls from his face, crippling to the floor. Jace catches him shouting, “Baz,” feeling blood seep from Sebastian’s belly. Alec stands in front of them, “We need to move Jace.” Izzy had run off when Sebastian went down; chasing after the shooter.

Jace looks at Alec, “We need cover until back up gets here,” he says lifting Sebastian easily into his arms. He cradles Sebastian towards his chest, as he moves he notices a Saber trailing beside him. It’s Church in the gaint form scanning the way before them as Jace enters a store moving towards the back. Customers move out of the way and Alec shouts, “There is a shooter outside. It is best everyone stays inside. Be prepared for anything.”

Jace lays Sebastian down on the floor and Church crowds closes chu-ing softly. Jace pulls up Sebastian’s shirt and finds the hole from the phaser. He gently lifts Sebastian onto his side and he cries out. “It’s ok. I’m just checking for an exit wound. We’re good,” Jace says pulling his stele from his jacket. He writes in an Iratze beside the wound.

He holds his breath as the wound slowly stitches itself close. “Jace,” Sebastian cries holding onto his arm. Jace leans over again soothing Sebastian’s white hair back from his forehead, “It’s okay. You’re fine. You’ll be fine. I’m here.” Church chu-es and Jace looks up at the worried Daemon, “Church is too.” Sebastian chuckles weakly, “Where’s Izzy? I can’t hear her.” Jace looks up through the store. The customers that stay look tense but each a train Shadowhunter by their own right. “She’s coming. She went to go kick ass,” Jace says cupping Sebastian’s smooth cheek. Sebastian tries to smile, “She’s good at that,” before he loses consciousness.

Chapter Nine

Jace walks into his room, his hands and forearms are slick with Sebastian’s blood. Jace rushes into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in with all this clothing. He scrubs at the blood. A sob climbs out his throat against his will. Soon, he is sobbing and sliding down the wall of the shower stall. Why was he so invested in Sebastian? Nothing should have changed with them in the last few days. But everything did.

Jace couldn’t wait to see Sebastian in the mornings, to talk fight with him over everything, to touch him gently every chance Jace could and Sebastian leaning into it. He counted the times Sebastian smiles, laughed, and touch him gently in return. How could someone he has known his whole life and had no interest in suddenly be so important that his heart wanted to crumble if he should lose him.

“Jace,” Alec’s voice sounds in his head, “Sebastian has been moved to his room.” Jace drops his head against the shower wall, “Okay, I’ll be out in a bit.” How could his life turn upside down because of one person?

-

Simon lips his lips and Izzy moves to get him a glass of water. “Drink this, you need more fluids,” she says adjusting the moist towel on his forehead, to combat his mild fever. “Thanks, did you catch the person who shot me,” he asks gulping down half the glass. She smirks, “Of course. Worked him over a bit too. But he is being integrated by others. I’m being looped in.”

Simon nods, “Did we ever discuss why the Circle wants to kill Sebastian?” Izzy semi shrugs before sighing, “They want to stop the marriage. They believe Sebastian isn’t fit to lead Alicante, some believe that the peace won’t last, and others don’t want Jace in power by the marriage.” Simon sighs wincing as he adjusts himself against his mountains of pillows, “I hope that changes. Jace is pretty decent.”

Izzy smiles, “That’s a dangerous path you walk. It won’t end in love and kisses,” she holds onto Simon’s hand. He blinks at her then frowns, “What?” Izzy looks at Sebastian’s face but sees nothing but Simon, she wonders what his normal appearance is like. “You’re in love with Jace,” she says softly squeezing his hand. Church jumps onto the bed a large dog dropping his head into Simon’s lap.

Simon scoffs trying to sit up, “What! How can you possibly think that?” Izzy smiles as him and shrugs, “Just seems like it. When you stare at him, there’s this expression on Sebastian’s face that I’ve never seen before. I think its love.” Simon gets tired of trying to sit up and drops down into his pillows. Izzy looks at him, “Was there someone on Earth? Someone who you had a relationship with?”

Jace and Alec walk into the room having heard her question and Simon’s answer, “Yes.” Jace wobbles in his next step clearing his throat, “I came to check on you.” Simon looks up at Jace and he can see stress lining his face, “I’m glad. Izzy says you saved me.” Jace glances up at Sebastian before looking at his feet, “Yes, I wrote the Iratze into your skin but am sure the healers did most of the work.”

Jace had stopped close enough that Simon reaches out and catches his clenched fist. He takes the fist tugging Jace closer, he works Jace’s fingers open smoothing out his palm then brings it to his face, “Thank you,” he whispers looking up at Jace from beneath his eyelashes. Jace’s heart stops for a solid second. Church lifts his head and swipes a lick against Jace’s captive wrist. “Church thanks you too,” Simon says smiling at Jace but ruffling the fur on Church’s head.

Jace’s lips turn up, “No problem. I’ll leave you to rest. We have the Ascend tomorrow. The ceremony will be our biggest test yet.” Simon smiles at Jace, “Sure. That should be fun. Dress sharp, I’d like to tell everyone the hot one is with me.” A small taint of red kissed Jace’s cheeks, “I’m sure I’ll be able to say the same. I’ll escort you to the ceremony. Good night.” He gently tugs his hand from Sebastian’s hold, trailing his fingertips across the warm skin. He marches from the room following the beating rhythm of his heart.

Izzy looks at Simon, “Dangerous path.” Simon looks down at his hand, he can still feel Jace’s hand within his. “Should we be worried about the Ascend,” he asks looking up at Izzy. She shakes her head, “No, the Emirs aren’t. We talked through every detail. Everything can be undone and re-done for Sebastian. No one the wiser. This will also help tame the assassination attempts on you. This is the Emir assigning Sebastian as the ruling heir. It helps transition the power to Jace and Sebastian from Emirs Herondale, Greymark, and Fairchild. Idris and Alicante will then fall under the Dynast’s rule after their marriage.”

Simon takes a deep breath and holds it. Church nips his index finger when he held his breath to long. Simon smiles down at Church petting him on his head, “What will happen when Sebastian comes back…with Church?” Church looks up at him clearly saying he would stay with Simon. Izzy looks between them, “He’ll stay with you. I guess we could come up with an excuse for his disappearance. He is a wild daemon.”

Church huffs a deep bark and Simon smiles, “There’s no need to get testy. I just wanted to make sure that you would be staying with me.” Church nips at Simon’s fingers again before dropping his massive head into his lap. Simon groans, “I’m wounded here. Play nice.” Church glances at him before closing his eyes. Simon laughs looking up at Izzy, “If you’re not worried then I guess I won’t be either.”

Izzy nods, standing up to get comfortable in a chaise chair, “You’re guarding me,” Simon asks yawning. Izzy sighs, “Not letting you out of my sight for a while.” Simon grins, humming as his eyes blink close. “Good night, Iz,” he sighs before falling into a deep sleep.

Chapter Ten

“Simon, wake up. Wake up,” Simon is shaken awake by a ruffled Izzy. She has her gun in one hand and is facing the door as she tries to wake him. “What’s going on,” he asks when the building shakes. “We’re being attacked. The Circle has bombed the West entrance. The Emirs have gone to the bunkers. I’ll take you there and then go help the others secure the Institute.”

The doors bang open to reveal a shirtless Jace followed by an armed Alec. Izzy raises her gun at them, “Don’t come closer.” Jace freezes and Alec stares at her. “Izzy,” Simon says her name struggling to sit up as Church stands over him, his fur stands on end in his cat form. “The shooter was a Circle member from Idris. They were aiming to kill you but with Jace so close to you. They didn’t want to harm him too,” she says stepping fulling in between Jace and Alec and a shocked Simon.

“I would never hurt Sebastian,” Jace says glaring at her. Simon feels his heart flip in his chest. Izzy sneers, “That wasn’t always the case. I was wondering if you were covering your bases. Acting nice, so you wouldn’t be charged with his death if the Circle succeeds. That puts a stop to the whole marriage doesn’t it? We go back to war. A war Idris believe it can win.” Simon looks at Izzy then Jace.

Jace who looks like he is holding himself together by treads. He stays where he is at in the door way, but he wants to move towards Simon. And Simon wants him close. “No,” Simon whispers but with the silence in the room it sounds loud. “I trust Jace. Like I trust you,” Simon says nudging Church to sit up and the Daemon yowls but stays at his side. “Sebastian,” Izzy hisses. “Izzy, please,” Simon says looking at her. She groans, “You die. I’ll never forgive you.”

He looks at her then towards Jace who moves swiftly to his side. He quickly lifts Simon into his arms, “I’ve got you.” Simon wraps his arms around Jace’s board bare shoulders. He notices a small white star scar on his right shoulder. “I can walk,” Simon protest weakly until Jace’s eyes met his, “I’ve got you.” Simon’s heart flips again.

Izzy leads the way, Jace in the middle carrying Simon follows and Alec brings up the end. “Where are we going,” Jace questions after they been walking for a while, the building has shaken a few times. Izzy glances back making sure he is keeping pace, “To the bunkers. You’ll be safe there, while Alec and I attend the situation.” Simon looks down to find Church as a Saber again, which is a big rockfish form of a four-legged animal.

“Shadowhunter Isabelle Lightwood,” Izzy says as she stops a t steel door. It opens to reveal four other armed Shadowhunters. One steps forward with their stele vision, he draws a rune into her skin and it glows before he moves out of her way. “You take Dynast Verlac and Herondale to the bunkers. I let them in your charge,” she says glaring at each other them and they nod. Izzy looks at Simon, “Stay safe.”

Simon nods, “Come back,” and this causes a smile to grace Izzy’s lips. Jace moves into the bunker and the doors slide shut locking itself. One Shadowhunter, a petite woman moves ahead, “This way Dynast,” leading them down a maze of hallways. They come to a large room separated into sections. Emirs Greymark and Fairchild are standing with several other Shadowhunters around a computerized table.

Emir Fairchild looks up at their entrance. “Sebastian,” she shouts coming around the table and hugs Simon in Jace’s arm; wrapping both of them in her arms. “Thank the Angel Raziel for your safety,” she whispers into his hair. Simon has gotten used to the Emirs need to have contact with him. They had also been a great help in Simon keeping up Sebastian’s attitude and appearance. He enjoyed their company at every meal.

“I’m okay. Jace came for me,” he says a gentle reminder that she was in Jace’s presence. She stands back only to have Emir Greymark wrap them in his warm solid arms. “I’m happy for your safety. Your mother and I were worried, Isabelle would have trouble delivering you here,” he says moving away and soothing Sebastian’s white hair from his forehead. Simon leans into his hand, “Jace came to help,” he says looks back at Jace.

A succession of bombings go off in the building, that pieces of ceiling fall around the room. “Emirs,” someone calls drawing Luke and Jocelyn back to their table. Jace moves towards the section where beds are made ready for use. He gently lays Sebastian down but before he can move he is pulled down onto the bed as well. “Aren’t you cold,” Sebastian asks blinks at him from the pillow. Jace looked down releasing for the first time, he hadn’t gotten a shirt when the raid had started.

Jace smirks sitting up to gather the blanket at the foot of the bed before drawing it over them. Church is back to cat form and settling over Sebastian’s hip watching both of them. “Thanks for coming to get me,” Sebastian whispers meeting Jace’s eyes. Jace’s breath catches in his throat, he has fallen in love with Sebastian Verlac. “I couldn’t not come for you,” Jace whispers back and Sebastian smiles at him.

“Sebastian,” Jace whispers and Sebastian’s smile weakens, “do you really trust me?” Sebastian blinks then laughs meeting his eyes, “Yes of course.” Jace’s grins, “Good.” Sebastian’s eyes droop after a few minutes, “Go to sleep. You’re still healing. I’ll keep watch.” Sebastian’s lips tug a smile, “I doubt anyone will make into these bunkers. And then there like 15 Shadowhunters in here. Plus, Church is will fight for me. You should sleep too.”

Jace watches as Sebastian’s face relaxes in sleep. He keeps watching, memorizing his face. “I’ll protect you with my life,” he whispers and Sebastian smiles in sleep nudging forward to tuck himself under Jace’s chin. Jace exhales as Sebastian’s warmth seeps into his bones, he wraps his arm around Sebastian’s side making sure not to disturb a dozing Church.

“Dynast,” a male voice says gently touching Jace and Simon on their shoulders. Simon opens his eyes and finds he is tucked under Jace’s chin who is holding him tightly. “Yes,” Jace’s sleepy voice questions. “The raid has ended. I am to take Dynast Verlac to his rooms where Shadowhunter Lightwood waits for him,” the Nephilim in his black leather uniform says looking at them before averting his glaze.

Church yawns flashing his fangs and claws before he changes into a mouse and climbs into Simon’s pocket. “Come on, we have and Ascend to get ready for after a few more hours of sleep,” Jace says looking at his bracelet. Simon stretches against Jace’s firm body feeling his bones and muscles pop into place. “Okay, let’s go,” Simon says pushing down the blanket and shoves Jace to get up as well.

They follow the Shadowhunter out of the maze of bunkers and down further hallways. Simon walks beside Jace knocking into every once in a while drawing a twitch of a smile to Jace’s face. “Dynast Herondale,” someone calls behind them and Jace stops to look at who called. Simon keeps walking they turn a corner and Simon waves at Jace who is frowning but smiles at him.

The Shadowhunter enters a room and Simon follows, it’s a spacious connecter room. The Shadowhunter has stopped as looks at Simon. Simon frowns, the hair on the back of his neck raising, “Maybe we should wait for Jace,” he moves back towards the exit to find it blocked by another Shadowhunter. He can see a red circle branded into their necks. “Oh no,” he gasps when the one behind him grabs his arms.

“This shouldn’t hurt much,” the Circle member advances pulling a glowing dagger from his back. Simon struggles, then remembers all those defense classes Alaric had made Rebecca and him take. He steps down hard on his captive’s foot getting him to release him. Church squeaks, jumping from Simon’s pocket and changes into a Saber attacking the one with the dagger. Screams fill the room.

Simon steps away from his capturer only to be grabbed and another blade glows in the dark. He twists the arm holding onto him and punches. Another door opens, and three more Circle members enter. “Church,” Simon shouts as the Daemon finishes with the one Circle member. Church charges another Circle member as three circle Simon each with a blade. Panic raises in Simon’s chest.

One of the doors opens and Jace is standing in the doorway. Simon looks at him and shouts, “Jace.” Then Jace is moving towards his attackers. Two move off to attack Jace leaving Simon with the biggest one. He ducks as the arm swings to stab him. He grabs the arm and punches the wrist so the knife drops. A punch knocks Simon’s head back and he feels blood come down his nose. “Hey not the face,” Simon hisses and kicks at the Circle member’s abdomen meeting the firm muscles.

Simon brings his knee up to knock the Circle member in his face. The man dodges and lifts Simon into his arms before dropping them onto the floor. The air gets knocked out of Simon and he gasps pain spreading from his pervious wound that he screams. Jace looks at Sebastian laying on the ground screaming as he tries to struggle free.

Jace grabs a blade from a Circle member and stabs him in the chest, he throws it where it buries itself into another’s eye socket. He pulls the blade free and charges to the Circle member who has Sebastian pinned down. Sebastian who is clawing at his face. Jace reaches them lifting the capturers face and stabbing him in the neck. Blood sprays him and Sebastian.

He shoves off the Circle member and helps Sebastian stand holding him close. “Thanks,” Sebastian whispers, “Don’t think any less of me but,” he faints and Jace catches him cradling him closely. Church finishes off the last Circle member and licks his fangs walking towards them. He nudges Sebastian’s limp hand with his head. “It’s ok, Church. We’ll get him to the healers,” Jace says when the door burst open reveal the Lightwood siblings.

They blink taking in the scene before Izzy moves swiftly to check over Sebastian. “What happened,” she questions letting her hand touch Sebastian’s swelling cheek. “They lead us from the bunker. The one in the hallway tried to keep me back but attacked me when I moved to follow. I finished him off and came in here. Church was attacking a Circle member while Sebastian fought the rest. Killed them off once Sebastian was hurt,” Jace says as Church head butts his leg.

Izzy looks at them and a sad expression crosses her face. Alec steps beside her, “Izzy.” She looks up at him, “We should move. Sebastian needs the healers. So, does Jace,” Alec says softly. Izzy shakes her head, “Yes, let’s go. The others report that there are no more Circle members in the Institute.” They head out towards infirmary. There are a few Shadowhunters getting treated.

Healer Keo comes to greet them, “I have a free bed for the Dynast,” he gestures towards a corner bed. Jace lays Sebastian down gently, “He is in pain from his pervious wound. Possible broken nose, and I think he has one or two cuts from Seraph blades.” Izzy hisses, “I’m going to kill every last one of them. I promised to protect him.” Alec wraps an arm around her, “You do protect him. The Circle just seems to be upping up their attacks since the Ascension. Since Jace has been here. It just shows that the Emirs are really supporting this marriage.” Izzy leans against her big brother watching as Simon gets treated, “I promised to keep him safe.”

Alec hugs her watching as Jace holds onto Sebastian’s hand. “We’ll get through this. Peace seems to be hard won,” he kisses her head. He hadn’t realized how much he missed her. He had been lucky enough not to have seen his parents yet, but Izzy was who he missed the most. She had been as supportive as she could have been from a distance; even the few messages they had exchanged where full of love.

“Hopefully, this all stops tomorrow. It needs to stop,” she says hugging her brother trying to keep her sadness contained. Over the pass weeks, Simon has become very dear to her. And just watching Jace hold his hand made her heart ache for several reasons. She misses Raphael and Maia; her partners in her life. She watched as Simon fell in love with Jace and how Jace did the same. The truth was going to destroy them. It could destroy all of them.

Chapter Eleven

Simon paced in the hall corridor that was off to the side of the mass hall. Silent City was impressive, it held all of Alicante and Idris’ histories. The Silent Brothers served the Angel Raziel and would not tolerate any of their Emirs trying to force them into war. They remained neutral on each planet. Jace had his Ascension in the middle of the war but his grandmother Imogen Herondale held the Emir title.

Simon bit his thumbnail as Church stood off to the side cleaning his fur, a cat once again. Simon thought Church liked the form the best. “I’m freaking out here,” Simon says to Church who glances up at him and yowls. “Ok, you don’t have to be rude about it,” Simon sighs and leans against the wall.

“What did he say exactly,” Jace asks as he enters the corridor. Simon smiles and glances at Church, “How is that his problem.” Jace looks at Church then at Sebastian, “Respect for the Daemon. Never thought I’d say that.” Church yowls before resuming his cleaning. Sebastian pouts, “Now you like him more then me. I’ll develop a complex Jonathan Herondale.” Jace huffs a laugh pulling Sebastian towards him, “Can’t have that can we, Sebastian Verlac?”

Simon’s smile weakens, “No, we can’t,” he lays his head against Jace’s strong shoulder turning his face away, so he can close his eyes and let the twinge of hurt pass. Church yowls again and twines himself between their legs to draw their attention. “Look what you did, made him jealous,” Simon says before bending down and picking up his Daemon.

Jace smirks, “Just him?” Sebastian looks at him and Jace felts his heart melt. Sebastian grins, “If I tell you the truth it won’t do anything but boost your already massive ego.” Jace smiles and shrugs, “Everyone loves to hear how pretty they are every once in a while.” Sebastian looks at him from under his lashes, “So tell me how pretty I am.”

Jace looks at Sebastian who holds a purring Church. He is dressed in a tight stylish grey suit, his white hair is tamed and styled, he has painted kohl around his eyes. “You’re beautiful,” Jace says softly staring as Sebastian blushes. He softly smiles over Church’s head opening his mouth to say something when Izzy and Alec walk in.

“Oh my god. You have cat hair on your suit. Gosh Baz,” she hisses waving at Church who hisses back at her but jumps down from Simon’s arms. She pulls a lint roller from her purse, “Good thing I packed all this.” She starts collecting the cat hair as Simon huffs but stands still under her administrations. She pulls a wipe and gently cleans his face. “Ok, mom. I think am good,” Simon says as she pulled a comb and gave his hair a once over.

Izzy bristles, “This is very important. We need it to go off without a hitch. This could save your life.” Simon takes her hand, “I know, Iz. I know.” She softens a bit but nods, “I’ll be behind you as will Alec. I had every inch of this place checked.” Simon nods, “I trust you, Iz. Plus, I have Jace by my side.” Jace clears his throat, “I’ve got it Izzy. Won’t even let him trip.” Simon grins, “See. All good.” A bell tolls and Izzy looks at the door they all come in, “That’s our cue.”

Izzy and Alec open the heavy wooden doors letting everyone see Jace and Simon standing in the doorway. Together they take their first steps. And as they walk down the aisle, Simon notices that most everyone has blues, greens, and reds plus black. Everyone wearing a color for what this moment means for them, the future Emirs taking another step towards peace.

Church walks beside the pair as they head towards the dais where a grey hooded figure stands. They climb the steps and Jace releases his hold on Simon who take the final step standing before a small white alter that holds a cup and stele. Simon looks up at the Silent Brother and chokes back his horror at the stitched eyelids and lips on the pale oval face. He knows that this person pledge themselves to their higher power and he can admire the dedication.

“We gather today to honor the traditions of the Angel Raziel,” the Silent Brother’s voice booms across the mass hall shocking Simon a bit. “Today one of our own Ascends to take his place among our great Emirs of past, present, and future. First, the Mortal Cup which holds our blood linage graced by the lifeblood of Raziel. May those who came before stand beside you, may those who stand beside you always stay at your side, and may you stand beside those who are yet to come.”

Simon takes a deep breath and takes the Mortal Cup in his hands; it feels heavy and a red liquid swirls in the half-filled cup. He raise it towards the Silent Brother then turns to face the masses, raising it before drinking the concoction. It taste sweet like honey and some herbs that his tongue can not identify. He finishes the drink and is about to turn to the Silent Brother when he glows.

Its as if his skin has been lit from the inside and golden waves bath him. Everyone gasps, and Simon just looks up from his radiance at Emir Greymark and Emir Fairchild who look on with wonderment. Panic sets in when he meets Izzy’s eyes and sees her shock. Church yowls from his position beside Jace who looks amazed. Then as suddenly as he glowed it’s gone.

Simon turns back towards the Silent Brother handing back the Mortal Cup. “Do you accept your fate as Alicante’s Emir,” the Silent Brother asks. Simon gasps, in the window behind the Silent Brother, he sees himself. Pure genuine Simon Lewis. He reaches up to touch his face, but Sebastian’s sharp cheekbone meets his fingers. How could he see himself?

“Do you accept your fate as Alicante’s Emir,” the Silent Brother repeats. Simon is drawn back to the Ascension ceremony. What should he do? What did the glowing mean? Luke, Jocelyn and Izzy hadn’t said anything about glowing! Panic is crowding into him and making it hard to breath.

“Simon,” he hears his father’s voice, “Breath, son. Just take a deep breath.” Simon closes his eyes. He promised to protect Alicante, to be the safe guard against a war. Had he changed his mind? No, he hadn’t. True words fall from lips.

“Of my own volition, I accept the responsibilities and sacrifices that are expected of me as an Ascended member of Alicante and citizen of the Shadow World. I vow to always do my best to protect my people, no matter the personal cost to myself, and uphold my given word here,” Simon recites easily staring at the Silent Brother.

“An Iron Sister will write the blessed rune with the Soul Sword,” he steps back holding the cup as a dark-skinned woman dressed in white robes steps forward. She carries a glowing sword, “Your arm Emir Verlac.” Simon shrugs out of his suit jacket. Izzy had told him this rune would be permanent while the others had faded after completing their task. The Iratze from his first wound had all but vanished and the ones he wore now looked faded as the wounds continued to heal. 

He handed his jacket to Jace who smiles at him, he rolls up the white sleeve of his right side. He lays it on the alter baring his inner arm and looks up as she looks at him, “Do you promise to rule with the righteous power of the Angel Raziel?” Simon nods, “Yes.” She nods as well before touching the tip to his flesh near the bend of his elbow. It’s a quick burning sting as she craves the Angelic Rune about two inches big.

Once it’s done, she steps back placing the Soul Sword on the alter as the Silent Brother places the Mortal Cup beside it. “Alicante welcome your new Emir,” the Silent Brother and Iron Sister speak as one. The crowd cheers and Simon turns to see their happy faces. He hopes he did the right thing.

Chapter Twelve

“I’ll have this dance,” Jace says taking Sebastian from some Clave representative. Sebastian smiles up at him and Jace’s heart flips. “Of course, excuse us Emissary Aldertree,” a handsome man dressed in Shadowhunter black nods stepping away from them joining the gathered crowd.

Jace brings Sebastian close, “Thanks for the save,” Sebastian says into his ear. Jace shivers nuzzling Sebastian’s ear, “Always.” He feels Sebastian’s hand curl tightly around his. They sway to music the band is playing but Jace can’t really focus. He feels happy in this moment.

Then it all goes to shit.

Smoke bombs go off around the room causing several people to scream, “Ladies and Gentlemen, we are stopping this shame of a peace making,” a voice shouts over everything. It’s a voice that freezes Jace’s blood, a voice that he knows all to well. “No,” he whispers in shock holding on tightly to Sebastian who looks worried.

As the smoke clears, Jace sees his father; Valentine Morgenstern. A tall six-foot blonde-haired man, with black eyes and decorated in runes. The red circle at drawn at his neck stands out. “I’ve come to save you all with my faithful followers,” he says smiling around the room as more Circle members shove at people.

Emir Greymark sneers at him, “You will surrender at once. For you are greatly outnumbered.” Emir Fairchild stands beside her husband glaring at Morgenstern. The man laughs manically, “Who would have thought my own Parabatai, filth that he is, would be an Emir?” No one spoke at his madness.

Simon felt Izzy at his back moving to corral him behind her. He held onto Jace who had turned pale at this man’s appearance. Once the madman was down laughing, he sneers at each person around him until his eyes land on Jace. “Figures, you would be here. Shallowed up by their lies. Did I teach you nothing!?”

Jace flinches before standing firmly, “You have no place here. You and your mad ravings. You and each member of your Circle will face death for this crime of treason.” Jace stares at Valentine who smiles, “Do you see how an ungrateful son treats his father?” Jace sneers, “You are not my father! My father was Stephen Herondale.”

Valentine laughs madly, “Stephen Herondale was nothing but a puppet. You were my son, the moment I cut you from your mother’s womb.” Simon pulls Jace with him behind the safety of Izzy and Alec. “By order of my Emirs, stand down at once. This is your final warning,” Izzy says firmly. Valentine smirks, “I don’t take orders from little girls.”

As one every Shadowhunter under Izzy’s command moves to attack. Chaos erupts in the banquet hall. Every person fights for their life and those around them. Children are herded towards the back where Emir Greymark and Emir Fairchild carry a seraph and bow. Jocelyn shots embedding her arrow in any Circle members’ eyes as Luke runs his blade through another trying to stop the children from escaping the hall.

Church transforms into different beings as he helps others escape from capture and slaughters any Circle member. Simon and Jace fight side by side but Jace leaves his side to fight Valentine who wounded Izzy and broken Alec’s arm. Simon pulls Izzy off to the side taking cover by a table as Alec stands to help Jace.

Blood is seeping through his hands and no matter how he draws the Iratze it does not stay on her skin. “I need,” Izzy gasps blood painting her lips. Simon can hardly see from the tears that cloud his eyes. “Izzy,” a voice calls from the fighting chaos. Simon looks up to find Maia running towards them.

“Oh Maia,” Simon says grasping her arm and pulling her towards them. She kneels drawing her stele and traces an Iratze onto Izzy’s skin then she lifts Izzy’s blouse and traces a rune that is near her hip. Izzy gasps, “Maia,” who smiles before drawing a rune into her skin and lifting Izzy into her arms. “Come on. We need to get out of here,” Maia says moving easily through the crowds.

Simon looks back as Jace runs his seraph blade through Valentine. “Church,” Simon calls and the Daemon turns back into a feline making his way towards them. Simon watches as Valentine speaks his dying words to Jace and Alec. “Simon,” Maia shouts and he waits for Jace to look at him. But Church is the one who swipes his claws as his shin to get him to move.

Simon moves towards the door and looks behind once more and finds Jace looking at him. He doesn’t know what look he must be expressing but it makes Jace take a steps towards him calling for him. Church yowls racing behind a fast walking Maia. Simon turns and flees.

\--

They make it to the hangers where Raphael takes Izzy who is now resting. “We need to hit atmosphere, now,” Maia says disappearing into the ship as Raphael follows. Church walks up the plank and waits as Simon walks up slowly.

“Sebastian,” a shout comes from the hanger entrance. It is Jace followed by a handful of Shadowhunters dressed in Idris colors. Simon’s heart flips in his chest as he stands frozen on the ramp. Jace moves forward but there is so much distance between them. The ramp starts to pull up forcing Simon to step into the cargo bay with Church; a transparent door seals itself.

Jace is full on running and shouting towards the ship. Simon stays as the ship lifts off. He stays watching as Jace stops in the hanger and shouts meeting Simon’s eyes. They hold each other’s glaze. Then Jace is gone as they glide into space surrounded by the black. “I love you,” Simon whispers feeling tears stream down his cheeks. The black can keep that truth forever.

Chapter Thirteen

Two months later…

Simon flinches as he raises his head from washing his face in the sink. He keeps expecting to see Sebastian in the mirror but it’s just himself, Simon Lewis. His hair is dark and wavy since he grew it out a bit, his skin tanned from the time spent at the lake house, and his amber hazel eyes. He pushes up his glasses, having worn them since he got his face back. It helped him feel more like himself. He would have thought the whole thing a dream if it wasn’t for Church and the Angelic Rune, which he covered up with make up when going out.

“Simon are you sure you want to do this,” Rebecca asked as he exited the tiny restroom in the dressing room. The band was looking at him, it would be the first time he would get to perform since returning home. Rebecca had tried to keep him in a relaxed and calm environment as if he was a traumatized victim. “Becks, I love you, but I really want to perform,” Simon says placing his hands on her shoulders.

Jordan loops his arm around Simon’s shoulders, “Yeah Becks. He’s been going stir crazy since coming home.” Simon nudges him getting a dramatic grunt of pain in response. Maureen leans against his other side, “Yeah, Becks; the people are starting to forget Rock Solid Panda. We can not be a one hit wonder.” Magus smiles nudging Becks, “I think we’re done with clam and normal.” Rebecca sighs and nods, “Alright, lets blow the lid off this joint.” Alaric is the only one who cheers her on while everyone groans.

Simon smiles at everyone around him, “I really missed you guys.” Church squeaks from his pocket and Rebecca shudders a bit. She was very grateful about Simon coming home but Church was something she still had to get used to. The fact that he only let Simon touch him was a great relief to her, but Alaric was totally in love with Church, especially when he found out that Simon could speak with him. 

“Come on, boys,” Maureen says marching out of the dressing room. Jordan shrugs and follows. Simon ruffles his hair as he runs his fingers through it, “Rock on.” Magnus, Becks and Alaric go out into the crowded club. Simon looks back into the mirror that hangs over the make up station. He needs to be Simon Lewis. And that needs to start with the things that he loves doing. Church squeaks from his pocket.

Yes, it was time to be Simon Lewis again even if it a broken version of himself.

\--

The first song was a bit rough, the band not having played since Simon’s return on Beck’s orders. She noticed how down Simon seemed. How he would sit and stare out the window. It reminded her of when their parents passed away; how Simon stared out the window. Church was helpful then, moving about and involving Simon. The band would come, and they would work over songs, writing new ones and such. Magnus had taken them all to his grandmother’s lake house and that put more life into Simon, for a while.

The next went well and by the third Simon was jumping around the stage. The crowd was swaying and dancing to the beat. Simon smiles as he sings out. Jordan tosses his hair getting several screams and Maureen blows a kiss into a group of staring boys. Rebecca sat with Alaric and Magnus in a booth watching them play.

Simon smiles at the crowd, “This is a new song, I hope you enjoy it.” The band starts the thumping tune as Simon vocalizes then sings:

 _I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time deep inside_  
_It was a rush, what a rush_

 _'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way about me_  
_It's just too much, just too much_

‘Simon’ his name whispered in his head. Someone was contacting him through his comm link. ‘Simon’ comes the haunting whisper making him take a stumbling step.

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

‘Simon Lewis, did you write me a love song?’ the male voice comes again. Simon scans the crowd, the swaying dancing bodies. His heart kicks his chest.

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

‘Definitely thought of all those questions. Came up with a few answers too, if you’re interested,’ Jace’s voice said and Simon could picture the smirk on his lips. Simon smiles before jumping down from the stage.

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way you do?_

The crowd surges around him as he sings, searching. Church can feel how uncomfortable that makes him, so he leaps from Simon’s pocket changing into a lion. This makes the crowd back up but no less enthusiastic.

 _'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_  
_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

‘I knew that Daemon wouldn’t run away from you’ Jace says. Simon glances as Church sniffs the air and begins a walk towards Jace.

 _Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hanging, spending time boy, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more, is there more?_

 _See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last_  
_Last forever, forever_

The crowd parts and there stands Jace dressed in blue. Church shrinks into a regular house cat jumping into Jace’s arms. Jace catches him easily petting his head. And Simon takes his final steps singing out.

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

Jace lets Church jump down and smiles at Simon.

 _Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

At the last word, Jace pulls Simon into his arms and kisses him. The crowd cheers while Maureen takes over singing. She and Jordan bring the song to a close.

“Simon Lewis, if you ever leave me again,” Jace says pressing kisses onto Simon’s smiling lips, “I’ll tie you down. The Shadow World needs its Emirs. And I need you.” Simon wraps his arms around Jace, “I need you too.”

Epilogue

Simon stares out of the space ship at Idris. Jace holds him close, “You know, Winter is coming to Idris, one of my favorite seasons.” Simon laughs, “Good, if we’re going through with these trails to show everyone we’re a match made in heaven; we need to do something fun.”

Jace kisses Simon’s cheek, “I’d like to see them try to take you from me.” Simon turns wrapping his arms around Jace’s neck, “Do you know how many times, I had to stop myself from lunging at you and kissing you senseless?” Jace thinks about it, “Countless times.” Simon nods, “Church was the only thing that saved you. That and looking like Sebastian.”

Jace cups Simon’s face, “I’m lucky your heart stole mine but am fortunate that I fell in love with you. I knew Sebastian wasn’t you the moment he met with me again. I tried to tell myself that you were scared because of Valentine’s raid during your Ascension. But my heart didn’t kick in my chest at any moment when I was with him.”

Simon laughs, “My heart kicked my chest every time I saw you too.” Jace smiles touching his forehead to Simon’s, Church yowls from his position on a crate. Simon laughs, “We’re making him jealous.” Jace laughs too kissing Simon, “Let’s make everyone jealous.”

The Possible Ending...


End file.
